Santa's secret
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: what does Bill want for christmas? Part of the christmas challenge on the reviews lounge forum


_To Santa, _

_This year for Christmas, my biggest wish is to keep mummy and daddy, and Charlie and Perce safe from the evil dark wizard. Then, if you have time, I would also like some new socks and a toy broomstick. Thank you very much,_

_Bill Weasley_

_Xxx_

Bill stared down at the ancient note that was now lying beside him on the bed. He had found it while rooting through old boxes in the attic, which his wife Fleur had been nagging him to clean for ages. It had immediately caught his eye, lying there amidst old photos and scrunched up parchment in the last dusty box and now Bill was wishing he had never seen it.

His hand flew up to one of the many scars that plastered his face and he touched it gently, wincing a little. He remembered the day he had obtained those scars, the last moments before he passed out: wishing not to die, wishing for his family and Fleur to be kept safe. Then shortly after, the terrifying thoughts of Fleur dumping him for a better looking, French man (Which of course, did not happen- bless her), or his family rejecting him because he was part werewolf.

He admired Remus, staying so brave and so confident all these years- to be quite honest he didn't know how he coped. Bill still hadn't got used to the stares he now received from strangers as he passed.

With three weeks till Christmas, Bill couldn't be worrying more about his little Brother Ron. Was he safe? Were Harry and Hermione there too? What were they up to? So many questions like these plagued him so much, that he'd often wake up in the night screaming, waking poor Fleur up in the process who would then have to sing him a lullaby in French to calm him down.

Bill loved Fleur's beautiful voice more than anything else in the world. He did admire her, so much, for putting up with someone like him. Especially on Full Moon night, when his scars and his temper were particularly bad, Bill wondered why she didn't run into the night screaming. Instead she would sit with him, rocking him gently back and forth, whispering words of comfort to him.

Bill wished more than anything for his family to be safe from Voldemort. Especially Percy. Bill felt particularly guilty for not being a better older brother to Percy and would tell himself that it was his fault they didn't talk anymore, despite Fred and George's consistent, "He's just a git mate, it's no-one's fault but his."

Staring at the note for this long, gave Bill an idea. Striding across the room, he grabbed an old quill and a bit of parchment from one of the many shelves that covered the attic. Sitting down on an old wooden box, Bill began to write.

_Dear Santa, _

_Hello. Bill Weasley here. I have a few requests this year if you could take some time out of your busy schedule to read them. And it will be "some time" because there's quite a lot. Don't worry, no new socks or broomsticks this year, mate. Just a few wishes for me and my family. _

_First, I wish not to be a human spectacle any more. By that, I mean I don't want anyone to stare. Or if they do stare, I would rather it be for my rugged handsomeness or something like that. _

_Secondly, I wish Fleur will live a long and happy life. She is the person I love more than anything Santa, and she has been so good to me. Please let me give her child soon that is as beautiful as her. Afterthought: also, please don't let her kill me for not tidying the attic properly. _

_Next for my family, and for Remus and Tonks and all the other members of Order Of The Phoenix to be kept safe from danger. Please let both Ron and Percy arrive home soon, and don't let Percy be more wealthy than me. _

_I think that's all Santa. However, I'm not saying I wouldn't mind a quick visit from Ron or Percy in the next couple of weeks, just to say hello and have a mince pie that is. You can drop by too if you want, Fleur makes the best Christmas dinner. _

_Thanks Santa,_

_Yours, _

_Bill Weasley_

_(No kisses this year I'm afraid- Fleur might get jealous!) _

Bill finished the letter and crept downstairs and out into the shed. Releasing their owl, Merlin, from the cage Bill hurriedly scrawled _"To Santa" _on the front of the note and tied it to its leg.

Bill carried the bird outside and held his arm up.

"Find Santa," he whispered, before with a flap of wings, it took off into the night sky.

Within a week, the bird had returned, carrying a mince pie and a Christmas card in it's talons which only read:

_Look out the window_

Bill crossed the kitchen in two strides, followed by a very confused Fleur, and peered out the window. Striding up the path was a tall Red headed young man, shivering from the cold- Bill smiled:

**His and Santa's' secret- For now, that is. **


End file.
